39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere To Run
Nowhere to Run is the first book in Unstoppable, the third 39 Clues arc. It was written by Jude Watson. The book was released on October 1, 2013 and comes with cards 467-472. Excerpt Nowhere to Run Sneak Peek runs started from the prologue to Chapter Four. You can only read the excerpt if you have completed Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day Of Doom. Plot This book starts at William McIntyre's funeral. It is said that Jake and Amy are in love and are dating now and Jake lives in Rome. The book also introduces the characters Arabella Kessler and J. Rutherford Pierce, who are part of a company called Founders Media. It is proven that the main villains of "Unstoppable" have taken The Master Serum. This is because the code in Day of Doom states that someone else knows the serum. In the excerpt, it is shown that J. Rutherford Pierce swims in shark-infested waters, and that his henchmen are exceptionally strong, implying the Tomas Serum. Also, the owner of Founders Media jumps from beams on an unfinished building. Dan also mentions that he is a "Super Mega Genius," implying the Ekaterina Serum. The character swimming in shark-infested water also mentioned he had a million plans in his mind, which is the Lucian Serum. The character playing the violin was playing like water flowing smoothly, which is Janus. When the funeral service is over, Founders Media tries to kill Amy and Dan by burying them alive. However, they escape, chased by Founders Media paparazzi, and Nellie's car appears. Then, they travel back to the mansion, while Amy and Dan try to find out about Founders Media with Nellie. They decide to ask J. Rutherford Pierce about his attacks personally. They sneak into the Founders Media headquarters in Boston and pretend to be reporters, and ask questions. Pierce recognizes the two Cahills and ends the press conference to jump away. As Amy and Dan try to catch him, he acrobatically and in-humanly jumps off the building and lands on the pedestrian bridge. His men then lead Amy and Dan away to the edge of the building to their death. However, they make an escape and jump on the elevator where Arabella Kessler and the other reporters are. When Amy discovers that Pierce may have taken the serum, they realize that Sammy Mourad, the Cahill researcher at Columbia University, may have somehow gotten a hold of the residue from Dan's serum experiment. They drive to Columbia University and ask him. He explains that he recovered the residue of the serum and did some tests on it. He then gave his notes to a man claiming to be Fiske Cahill, who said he would put them in the Madrigal Archive. They realize that this must have been J. Rutherford Pierce, so they drive to where Fiske Cahill is in rehab and ask him what to do. He says that since they have been hacked and a paparazzi is following them, they should go to one of Grace's safehouses which is in Ireland. They go to the safehouse, a cottage called Bhaile Anois - which is in Meenalappa, the town where Olivia Cahill grew up, which is still a Madrigal base - and find a secret room where Grace stored away a book from their ancestor Olivia Cahill, which explains how she was Leonardo Da Vinci's apprentice. They discover that she wrote up the ingredients for an antidote for the serum, which are all found in lost civilizations. The enemy finds them, but they escape and head out to Istanbul, Turkey, where the lost civilization Troy was located. The ingredient in Troy is six whiskers of an Anatolian leopard. Meanwhile, Nellie is on a mission of her own, as she realizes that Pierce's men have kidnapped Sammy. She aims to save Sammy from Pierce's facility, where they believe he is manufacturing the serum in mass. They then climb up the Taurus Mountains, and Amy finds the six whiskers of an Anatolian leopard for The Serum Antidote they want to give to Pierce. Characters Historical figures mentioned *Leonardo da Vinci *Frank Calvert *Heinrich Schliemann Back Cover Game On The Cahill Family has a secret. For five hundred years, they have guarded the 39 Clues — thirty-nine ingredients in a serum that transforms whomever takes it into the most powerful person on earth. If the serum got into the wrong hands, the disaster would rock the world. So certain Cahills have always made it their mission to keep the serum safe, buried, locked away. Until now. Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, are the latest guardians of the Clues. They think they've done everything right, but a tiny mistake leads to catastrophe. The serum is missing and Dan and Amy have to get it back and stop who stole it. . .before it's game over. For everyone. Puzzles Greek Helmet On the cover, there is some writing in Greek on a helmet. It might be translated as Atlantis but there is an extra sigma or letter "S" at the last part which makes it ATLANTISS if spelled out. Inside Front Cover Sneaky Cara In Greek Kappa can be translated as either 'k' or 'c' on page 31 on Nowhere to Run, Pierce is said to have "Two kids Galt and Cara..." This is why the 'c' translation is used in this case, but the answer is considered incorrect in the website, so use 'k' Book Code The book code is in Greek. It translates to: Debi Ann and Abigail Adams Card 467 There is tiny lettering in pigpen cipher, when decoded it reads: Mighty will Fall Card 469 The puzzle is: April May says Hi. Card 470 There is a code in the bottom right hand corner; when decoded, it translates into: Sacrifice Card 472 It says that there is a mole in J. Rutherford Pierce's ranks. The hidden message, when decoded translates to: '''Pierce Family Tree Unstoppable Pile.jpg|Pile of Nowhere to Run Cahilladmins.jpg|Mallory Kass and all the Cahill Message Board admins with the book. Unstoppable1NowheretoRun.jpg Category:Nowhere to Run Category:Unstoppable books Category:Books by Jude Watson Category:Books Category:Unstoppable